That's All I Needed To Hear
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: Finchel one-shot. When Rachel finds out that Finn is in New York, she decides to pay him a visit. Reviews are welcome! :)


**Hello everyone! So I'm here with a story that just gives Finchel closure. I am so proud of Cory and I support his decision. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned below.**

* * *

"Rachel?"

Did Finn's eyes deceive him? Was he dreaming? Was he imagining Rachel when it was just that mean lady who lived next door?

"Hi Finn."

Finn smiled and realized that she was actually there in his doorway.

She looked stunning as always and he could smell her distinguishing perfume that he came to love over the years.

After a long moment of him just admiring her, she finally broke the silence.

"May I come in?"

Finn mentally slapped himself for not even greeting her and just standing there like a retarded walrus.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm so happy to see you, Rachel."

He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, loving how her small body fit perfectly against his large one.

"You just missed it. I made Ramen and didn't have to call the fire department this time."

The short brunette giggled, her smile contagious.

Finn led her to a small table and pulled a chair out for her. She thanked him as she smoothed down her dress and sat.

"Do you want anything? I made some tea earlier."

"Okay."

He walked the short distance to the kitchen and poured her a cup of tea.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. I wasn't aware that tea or even Ramen was in your cooking repertoire," she stated jokingly.

"Well, I've been working on cooking easy things, so I don't gain ten pounds a week by eating McDonalds everyday."

She laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"So that reminds me," she looked into his soft brown eyes, "Why are you in New York?"

Finn stared into his lap then her, before answering.

"I'm going to college to get my teaching degree."

Rachel almost spit out her tea.

"Finn, that's amazing!"

She ran to his side and embraced him.

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So what's going on with you?"

Rachel paused to consider telling him about her break up with Brody. She figured that she would ease into it.

"Well, I've just been going to school and trying to avoid Santana's snarky comments."

"Oh yeah, how's Kurt and her doing?"

"Good. We've all been good."

Finn hesitated before asking her his next question.

"How's Brody?"

Rachel nodded and decided to be blunt about things.

"We broke up. Turns out he's a male hooker."

Finn tried to contain his happiness and satisfaction. When he told Brody that he would be a ghost to her, he wasn't joking. How dare Brody betray _his_ future wife?!

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go for it."

She met his eyes.

"Is it true that you hit him?"

Finn's eyes widened. He didn't want to tell her yes and she be angry with him, but he didn't want to lie to her. So he did what he thought was right.

"Yes. But please don't be mad-"

Rachel leaned across the table and kissed him passionately, cupping his face. He stroked her cheek and allowed her entrance to his mouth.

After she pulled away, she spoke.

"That's all I needed to hear."

A smile spread across Finn's face and he kissed her again.

Rachel bit her lip as her eyes moved across the boy's body. She wanted him so badly.

He received her signals and knew he felt the same.

After going to her, Finn kissed her cheek and picked her up bridal style.

Rachel planted kisses on his neck and face, while he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and kissed her with a passion that he missed dearly.

She hurriedly yanked his shirt off and threw it who knows where.

Before the two even knew it, clothes were off and they were only in their undergarments.

Finn kissed her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I never stopped loving you. You're my man."

She moaned his name and their lips reconnected.

They made love on the bed, and Rachel thought nothing felt more right.

Finn collected her into his arms and held her. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No. I just couldn't be happier than I am now. I love you, Finn."

He smiled down at her and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review, favorite, etc. if you'd like. I love you all, bye!**


End file.
